


Dream

by ATYPIA



Category: kpl, 海言
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPIA/pseuds/ATYPIA
Kudos: 1





	Dream

是从什么时候开始对他这位“哥哥”抱有些绮丽思想呢？

罗思源十八岁的时候，除了在俱乐部和大家一起庆生外，还有一个朋友的局。一群狐朋狗友吵着要带着罗思源去蹦迪，让他十八岁了，看看大人的世界。

罗思源嗤之以鼻，都不是什么当代好少年了，未成年躲在宿舍和室友讨论各种“老师”的时候，可比上课的时候认真多了。

扣着帽子被同学们拉进当地一家有名的夜店，一进门震耳欲聋的舞曲吵地罗思源心烦。刚坐下一会儿，就想逃离这里，但是今天他又是主角，不好辜负了大家的好意。

刚才大家一起干杯的时候，可能喝的东西不适，罗思源肚子有些不舒服，摆摆手，去了洗手间。

解手冲水后刚刚站起来，就听到旁边隔间内有人进去了，紧接着是衣服摩擦的声音，伴随着亲吻的水渍声。

罗思源穿上裤子，想着隔壁真是着急啊，直接拽进男厕所办事？

不过不久后隔壁的一串串呻吟让他发现———这他妈是两个男的。

虽然都听说过男的可以和男的办事，但也没直男真的会去找gv观摩一下，顶多知道好像是从哪里哪里进入。

罗思源轻手轻脚地出了隔间，还是降低一下自己的存在感吧。这时瞥见隔壁的门没有关———

被压着的人闭着眼睛侧着头，只能看到半张脸。隐隐约约罗思源觉得有些眼熟，但是又想不起来是谁。

目光往下去，是一双白晃晃的细腿。说句夸张的话，这双长腿可比罗思源电脑里的“老师”都好看。

似乎是有些疼，那人皱了下眉，这个神情更眼熟了。

这是……？

“啪嗒。”突然落锁的声音吓了罗思源一跳，也将他的思绪拉回现实。

应该没被发现吧。罗思源这样想。

回去以后的罗思源也没什么心思玩了，说自己要训练就脱身回了俱乐部。满脑子都是刚才那双腿的主人。是谁呢？为什么自己会觉得眼熟？

回俱乐部碰见张聪刚刚洗完澡，问他怎么这么早就散场了。罗思源摸摸脖子说没啥意思，还不如回来打巅峰赛。

“唉，你今天看见诺言了吗？”张聪擦着头发闲聊。

“没啊，我走的时候他不是还在睡觉吗。”

罗思源、张聪、郭桂鑫一间房，彼此生活作息也都了解得很。郭桂鑫起床气大的要死，他睡觉都别惹他。

“你走没多久，他就接了个电话，然后也出去了。我还以为你俩能赶一起回来，哪知道你这么早，阿姨做好饭了，吃饭吧。”

郭桂鑫回来的很晚，身上还有股浓重的烟味。罗思源知道他不抽烟，有点奇怪，“哥，阿姨给你留宵夜了，在厨房。”

“你要洗澡吗？浴室有热水，你身上……”罗思源没直接说出来，转头接着打游戏了。

郭桂鑫喝了口汤，低头闻了闻衣服，看了眼背对自己的罗思源。

“嗯。”

郭桂鑫进了浴室后，把沾满烟味的衣服都丢进脏衣篓。

水温刚刚好，郭桂鑫仰着头淋着水，在想今天下午去到底对不对。明明说好了不见面，怎么自己还是被人哄回去了。

烦躁。郭桂鑫甩了甩头发，有洗发液流进了眼睛，却没有摸到毛巾。

“花海，给我送个毛巾呗？”

罗思源应了下来，这种事经常发生，大家习以为常。小跑去了阳台拿了新毛巾，拉开浴室的门递了过去。

本是时有发生的一幕，今天却格外不同。水汽氤氲的浴室内，闭着眼睛的郭桂鑫侧了个身盲摸着罗思源递过的毛巾。

“在哪儿啊？”郭桂鑫没有摸到，开口问。

“啊，这里！”罗思源上前一步将毛巾塞到了郭桂鑫的手中，同时看见了他脖子和胸前的红色印记。

……

“嗯……轻点……”

“你走没多久，他就接了个电话，然后也出去了。”

……

“花海，你怎么了？”擦过眼睛的郭桂鑫望着呆愣在原地的罗思源。

“没什么，对了哥，你今天去哪儿了？“罗思源装作不经意间地询问。

“去见了个朋友。没去哪儿。”

“哦哦哦，你慢慢洗。”说完罗思源飞快地离开了浴室。

夜店卫生间的人，是郭桂鑫……？

接下来的几天罗思源过的都不太好。夜夜春梦不说，主角还都是跟自己朝夕相处的郭桂鑫。早上起来都要先跑趟卫生间，消灭一下证据。看见郭桂鑫也会不由得脸红，总觉得对不起他。真是够了。

“花海最近总躲我。”

“你惹他了？”王添龙抬筷子看了看离郭桂鑫很远的罗思源。

嗯。确实在躲。

“没有吧？我也奇怪。“郭桂鑫也朝罗思源的位置看了看，以前吃饭都挨着，现在恨不得分成俩屋吃。

张聪感受到餐桌上气氛的不对劲，用胳膊戳了戳低头扒饭的罗思源，“你和诺言吵架了？为了啥？”

他最近是真奇怪，吃饭也不拿手机了，连耳机都不戴了，吃完就走。

罗思源听见“诺言”二字一个紧张，被饭粒呛到，咳了好几下。此时刚盛好汤的郭桂鑫走了过来，将汤放到了罗思源的面前，“喝口汤顺顺吧。”

罗思源没注意到递汤的人是谁，连连喝了几大口汤才缓和过来。

“谢谢，谁给我送的汤？“

张聪指了指对面低头的郭桂鑫，“诺言。”

“咳…咳咳……！”

“我有那么可怕吗？一提就吓一跳？”郭桂鑫也有点生气，放了筷子走人了。

“不是…咳……我错了…咳…哥！你别生气！”罗思源想追上去解释，走一半又回来了。

怎么解释？算了吧。

“你俩到底怎么了？”其他队友异口同声地问。

郭桂鑫被自己气跑后，罗思源也不舒服。刚好有朋友问要不要去玩，他就答应了。

收到的地址罗思源没去过，是一家听起来像是酒吧的店名。

反正也成年了，怕什么。

这家店看起来还蛮安静的，只是奇怪店内没有看见一个女人。朋友还没到，罗思源独自坐在吧台等人。

“哎，我还没有点单啊。”罗思源看了看眼前的酒，有些奇怪。

“那位先生送您的。”服务生指了指不远处的一个男人。

罗思源不懂是什么意思，摆摆手，“你帮我谢谢他，我不要，你还是上给他吧。”

服务员停在了原地，这时男人走了过来，坐在了罗思源身旁。

“一个人？”男人看起来很成熟，像是个成功的商务人士。比自己应该大很多。

“在等我朋友。”罗思源绞着手指，有点紧张，那傻逼怎么还不来。

“有伴了啊。你别误会，我就是看你像我弟弟。喏，果酒，适合你们这种小朋友。”男人又将酒杯推向了罗思源面前。

罗思源想，这就是杯酒，还是果酒，应该没什么，他都说到这份上了，自己再拂了人家面子可能不太好。

想着便拿起酒杯闷了半杯。

妈的。怎么果酒也这么辣啊。

罗思源擦了擦嘴，“谢谢。”

男人带着笑意看着罗思源，“那我不打扰你了。”说罢，回到了自己的座位。

罗思源喝过果酒觉得自己头晕晕的，脸还有些发热。自己酒量差他是知道的，可是没想到果酒也会这么大的反应。

昏昏沉沉地往卫生间走，想要洗把脸清醒一下。走起路来摇摇晃晃，刚好撞到了一个人怀里。

“对……对不起。”罗思源不好意思地跟人家道歉。

“罗…罗思源？！”熟悉的声音从耳边响起，罗思源努力看清眼前的人，“诺…诺言哥？”

吃饭的不愉快发生后，郭桂鑫也出去了。被朋友叫到这家gay吧玩。

突然有人撞了一下自己，听见道歉的声音有些耳熟，微微低头一看，这不就是罗思源吗。

“你怎么在这里？谁带你来的？”郭桂鑫震惊不已，怎么也没听说过罗思源是gay，八成是被哪个狐朋狗友骗过来的。

“我朋友约我啊……”罗思源拉了拉自己的卫衣领口，“好热啊……”

郭桂鑫听见对方喊热，才注意到罗思源此时脸红的过分，呼吸也有些急促。

“你来这里喝什么了？”郭桂鑫摸了摸罗思源的脸，烫手。

“就果酒啊，一个男的送的，说我像他弟。唔…你手别拿走…你手凉…舒…舒服…”

突如其来的凉爽让罗思源很舒服，下意识的握紧了郭桂鑫的手，不让它从自己的脸颊移走。

“夜店陌生人送的东西你都敢喝？罗思源你是真傻…傻瓜吗？！”郭桂鑫无语。

“走吧，我带你回俱乐部，回家冲个澡就好了。”郭桂鑫抽开手，揽着罗思源往门口走。

“不……不回俱乐部……诺言哥生气了……不回不回！”罗思源大力挣脱着郭桂鑫，蹲在地上用手给自己扇风，“好热啊…怎么那么热啊…”

这样子八成是被人下药了，哪个不长眼的看上了罗思源。郭桂鑫暗想。

他现在这么耍赖是走不了了，到时候在出租车上再被人以为他拐带未成年少男。

周围来来往往的人都会瞥一眼墙角的郭桂鑫和罗思源。

算了。

郭桂鑫叹了口气。用力把罗思源拉起来，推进了卫生间的一个隔间内。

“唔……干嘛……”罗思源整个脑袋趴在郭桂鑫的肩膀上。下身的肿胀刺激地他神智不清。

郭桂鑫隔着裤子揉搓着罗思源的下身。

突如其来的触感让罗思源兴奋不已，手也开始不老实地搂上来人的腰。

是谁在帮自己？唔…腰好细，好软，他的腰也是这样吗？

我是不是又做梦了。

狭小的空间内弥漫着暧昧的气息。 

罗思源的呼吸开始变重，能清楚地听到起起伏伏的呼吸声。

许是手有点酸，郭桂鑫皱了皱眉，抬头看了一眼罗思源。咬了咬牙蹲下了身。

拉链被拉下，手指勾着罗思源的裤腰，轻轻往下一拉。

这尺寸……怪不得那么累。现在孩子都是吃什么长大的。郭桂鑫腹诽。

靠过去含住了罗思源。

突如其来的不同触感惊地罗思源睁开了眼。蹲下地上的人，在对自己做这种事的人，是……郭桂鑫？

绷紧了身体，下意识的手指插入郭桂鑫的头发里，按着郭桂鑫的后脑勺一点点用力向里推。

郭桂鑫口活不怎么样，他有些洁癖，不愿意用嘴。努力将牙齿收起来还是磕到了罗思源的命根子。

“嘶——哥……你小心点……”罗思源没忍住，开口提醒道。实在是担心下半身性福都交代在郭桂鑫这里。

这崽子不装迷糊了，这把知道我是谁了。

郭桂鑫抬眼看了看罗思源，刚好和罗思源的眼睛对视上。

郭桂鑫的眼睛是内双，此时大概因为沾染了情欲，眼尾还泛着红，看地罗思源血脉偾张。

郭桂鑫感受到口腔内的东西又大了一圈，想要吐出来。他可没打算让这崽子射他嘴里。

好似是察觉到郭桂鑫的想法，罗思源下意识的收紧了箍住郭桂鑫的手，按着他的头，猛烈的往里顶了几下。

这下想躲也躲不开了，口腔里粘粘乎乎的沾着东西，还有些顺着嘴角流下来。

郭桂鑫被呛地扶着墙起了身，对着马桶一顿吐。

罗思源尴尬极了，将裤子穿好，伸出的手也不知道该不该拍上郭桂鑫的肩膀。

郭桂鑫转头就看到伸手伸一半的罗思源，“你干嘛？”

罗思源盯着郭桂鑫一张一合的嘴巴，嘴角还挂着没有清理的精液。

这可太色情了。

罗思源脸更红了。

“对……对不……”

话还没说完，郭桂鑫就推开了罗思源的胳膊，开门走出去，在洗漱台漱口。

郭桂鑫往脸上掬了一把水，从镜子里看着还傻站在原地的罗思源。

这个傻逼。

还好这个点卫生间里没有其他人，不然薄脸皮的罗思源怕是想找个地洞钻进去了。

镜中的郭桂鑫刘海微微有些被水打湿，水滴顺着鬓角流至下巴。水和灯光令他的五官柔和了很多，虽然此时带着怒意看着罗思源，依旧看得他魂不守舍。

“傻站着干嘛？还得我背你回宿舍？”郭桂鑫擦干净了脸，走过来轻轻踹了罗思源一脚，“回去！“

回了宿舍躺在床上的罗思源还是有点发懵。今天郭桂鑫被自己气跑了，然后他被朋友邀请去了一家夜店，但是这家夜店很奇怪都是男性，然后自己喝了一个陌生大叔送的果酒，再然后他稀里糊涂撞到了郭桂鑫，然后郭桂鑫给自己口了，他射了郭桂鑫一嘴。

郭桂鑫给自己口了？！他……他……他含住自己那个了！

想到这儿，罗思源脸立刻红得像要滴血，一股热气向外扩散，不得不伸手扇扇风缓解缓解。

不知道是应该怪自己记忆力好还是怪自己想象力丰富，脑海里立刻浮现出——红着眼睛的郭桂鑫埋在自己胯间、很久前在隔间内听到的甜腻的呻吟声、洗澡时看到的那双水汽下长腿……

不能再想了。

罗思源用被子蒙住了头，不过下身的小兄弟已经支起了帐篷，跃跃欲试。

可惜，这时候只能靠着脑海里残留的片段用五姑娘服务它了。

第二天罗思源依旧躲着郭桂鑫，但还是控制不住关心郭桂鑫在干些什么。

郭桂鑫去阳台接了个电话，声音压的很低，“不是说了不要找我了吗？上次都已经是最后一次了。”

罗思源装着收衣服凑过去继续听。

“行，我再信你一次。”

挂了电话，郭桂鑫瞟了一眼偷听的罗思源，“听够了？”

被当场抓获的罗思源抱着衣服有点心虚。但是看着郭桂鑫要出门，还是没憋住，喊道“你去哪儿啊？”

在玄关处穿鞋的郭桂鑫没想到会被小崽子问到，嗤了一声，“关你什么事？”

罗思源本来就觉得是他像是又要去夜店，又要去见那个隔间里和他不清不楚的男人。一想到这个罗思源就火大，攥着手里的衣服冲郭桂鑫喊，“你是不是又要去那种地方？”

郭桂鑫没想到他会这么说，“哪种地方？罗思源你不也去过吗。看不上还去，你真有意思。”说完狠狠地关上了门。

一直在边上看戏的张聪也被巨大的关门声吓了一跳，嘀咕着这俩人今天吃枪药了？

罗思源也有脾气，将手里的衣服往沙发上一甩，人也出门了。

砰。

门又被关上了。

“会不会好好关门？！门摔坏了！“王添龙摘了耳机喊道。

其实罗思源追出来也不知道该往哪儿走，见过郭桂鑫的夜店有两个，隔间那个，果酒那个。

碰碰运气他去了第二个。他想如果找不到郭桂鑫，那正好可以研究一下这个酒吧为什么只有男性。

刚到达那家夜店的时候，正好碰见郭桂鑫和一个陌生男人拉拉扯扯。

罗思源察觉到郭桂鑫的抗拒，手被男人拉着向外走，但是他在挣脱，在后退。罗思源想都不想就上前断开了两人拉起来的手。

怎么看怎么碍眼。

“哥，你没事吧？”罗思源将郭桂鑫护在身后。郭桂鑫瞅了他一眼，抬眼看着对面的男人。

“喏，我说了我有新男朋友了，这不就来了。”

听见这话的罗思源先是一愣，随即听到男人的话气的他咬牙切齿。

“不可能，你从来不找比自己小的，这个看着就是个没断奶的小孩儿。“

“你他妈……唔……”气急败坏的罗思源刚准备回骂他全家都没断奶，嘴巴就被堵住了。

两片温热的唇瓣贴了过来，罗思源瞪大了眼不可思议地看着郭桂鑫。

猜到对方没有什么接吻经历，郭桂鑫坏心地将舌头顶进了对方的口腔，舔舐着对方的唇舌。

男人不知道什么时候离开了。

郭桂鑫放开了罗思源的嘴唇，笑嘻嘻地问他，“恶心吗？“

罗思源不知道他这么问是什么意思。怎么会恶心呢，梦里对他做过的事儿比这过分一百倍。

郭桂鑫舔了舔唇，准备回去。却被罗思源大力拉到身边，“你刚才说……我是你男……”

“哦，谢谢你咯，前男友，明明都分了，非说我现在也没对象可以和他处，我不愿意，就拿你当挡箭牌了。你不会连这个都恶心吧。“郭桂鑫眨了眨眼睛，捏了一把罗思源的脸蛋。

“我……我没……没恶心。”罗思源低下了头。我不但不恶心，我还喜欢得紧。

郭桂鑫拍了拍他的肩膀，“你不就是因为这个好几天不理我吗，你恶心同性恋，我猜到了。你放心，我肯定离你远远的。对了，别怪哥哥没提醒你，这家是个gay吧，你一直男来着儿会被吃的骨头都不剩。”

我不是，我没有！罗思源准备跟郭桂鑫解释清楚，他不是那个意思，但是此时郭桂鑫已经走远。

罗思源只得忙不迭地赶回了宿舍。

宿舍里没有其他人，郭桂鑫靠在床头在玩手机。看见冲进来的罗思源，愣了一下。

我都说不招惹他了，疯了吗。

有些情感就像是装在易拉罐内的可乐，你摇晃的越久越厉害，它喷洒的越高越剧烈。

罗思源想都没想猛地将郭桂鑫禁锢在自己和墙壁之间。

“我没恶心你，也不觉得同性恋恶心。我躲你不是因为这个，是因为我……我想……我……”

操。这话怎么说啊。饶是罗思源脸皮太薄。我了半天说不出个所以然。

“你想什么啊？“郭桂鑫不明所以地看着罗思源。此时两人距离极近，近地能看清楚郭桂鑫脸上的绒毛。

他听不到郭桂鑫说了什么，只看到嘴巴一张一合，舌头若隐若现。不由得想到那次卫生间，想到刚才那个吻。

他捏着郭桂鑫的下巴，用力地吻了上去。

手机从郭桂鑫的手中掉落到床上，罗思源握上郭桂鑫的手掌向身后的墙上贴去。

“唔……”

生涩而莽撞的吻技亲地郭桂鑫大脑空白。

人都说罗思源是小疯子，我看他真的是个疯子。

另一只手也没有闲着，从郭桂鑫的衣服下摆摸进去，捏住了胸前的挺立。

“嗯……”突如其来的刺激惊地郭桂鑫声调都变了。罗思源满意的狠，撩起郭桂鑫的上衣，手更加放肆的在郭桂鑫胸前点火。

手指一点点沿着背脊向下探去，想要进入那个梦里让自己舒爽极了的地方。

罗思源的手指指骨分明，在穴口打着转。不知道现在算不算强迫啊，但是诺言哥又没有极力地挣脱他。

郭桂鑫受不了他这幅可怜兮兮的样子，索性闭上了眼。

大受鼓舞的罗思源立刻伸进去了一根手指，疼地郭桂鑫叫了出来，怒道，“嘶……你……你他妈想疼死我奸尸吗？！“

罗思源吓地拿出了手指，那应该怎么做来着，哦，对了，润滑。瞅见床头柜上有一瓶看着像乳液的东西，罗思源挤了些抹在手上。

“那个贵！“郭桂鑫惊叫。

罗思源亲着郭桂鑫的嘴角，“我再给你买，买一箱。”手指不由分说地送了进去。

操。但是一想到罗思源存款比自己多，郭桂鑫也就安心接受了。

有了润滑后进入的便比之前容易许多，渐渐送进去第二根、第三根。

郭桂鑫咬着嘴唇不想漏出呻吟声，罗思源不满地用另一只手的手指伸进他的口腔内，搅着舌头玩。

郭桂鑫的睫毛很长，眼尾现在微红，红唇内含着自己的手指。罗思源觉得这模样好看极了。

随即替代手指的是罗思源的下身，等不及的他脱了裤子便送了进去。

一股紧仄感包裹住自己的下身，这种感觉让他失控的差点直接交代出去。

这可不行。自己和郭桂鑫的第一次绝对不能这么丢人。

罗思源不敢动了。实在是太紧了。

“哥……你放松……“罗思源哄着郭桂鑫。

“你他妈……着……着什么急……“

郭桂鑫疼的流了汗，汗水浸湿了头发。眼睛也红通通的，生理上的疼痛令他眼角挂着几滴泪。

手狠狠的掐在罗思源的背部，留下暗红的指印。

他开始深呼吸，尽力放松。

罗思源含着郭桂鑫的耳垂，手指撩拨着胸前。感到郭桂鑫的欲望渐渐开始硬了起来。

看来是舒服了。罗思源想着就缓慢的动作起来。

郭桂鑫本来说话就有点奶音，虽然有一堆话想骂出口但是挤出唇边的都是支离破碎的呻吟。

这种声音无疑对罗思源有着致命的诱惑力。

动作愈发加快，紧紧地抱住郭桂鑫搂在怀里。

郭桂鑫头垂在罗思源的肩膀上，身体随着罗思源的撞击而轻颤。

罗思源的手滑到郭桂鑫的身前，握着他的欲望开始套弄。

他微微抬起郭桂鑫的长腿，想要更加深入。

“嗯……”前后夹击让郭桂鑫的呻吟声无处可藏，尾音带着颤，有些勾人。

唇是微张的，目光是涣散的，修长的手指插进罗思源的黑发中。

现实果然比梦境更加刺激。

罗思源看着这样的郭桂鑫，只觉得亢奋。他加快了速度，手上的套弄也开始带有些挑逗。

这让被箍在怀里的郭桂鑫腰肢开始无意识的扭动，紧接着郭桂鑫的欲望在罗思源手中释放。

他没有停下动作，埋在郭桂鑫的锁骨处亲吻、啃噬，留下一串串红颜色的印子。在这具身体上留下罗思源的标签。

刚到俱乐部的时候他就听说过郭桂鑫，人生的好看，技术也不差。他对人很好，但是总给一种冷漠的距离感。

直到前不久听见他在别的男人身下呻吟的时候，罗思源就渐渐开始想，床上的他，会是什么样子呢？

罗思源将郭桂鑫放平在床上，大拉开他的长腿，用力的撞击、进入。

长腿不自觉地缠绕着罗思源，仰着头露出喉结，罗思源一口咬住。

然后在郭桂鑫的体内全数释放。

他就着这个姿势埋在郭桂鑫身体里，没有动作。

待郭桂鑫渐渐恢复神智，感受到填满在自己体内的东西，“罗……罗思源！你……你他妈怎么不……不带套！”

罗思源用嘴堵住了郭桂鑫骂骂咧咧的话语，又开始动作了起来。

郭桂鑫真的做梦也没想到自己会和队友搞在一起，而且这个队友还比自己小。

拥有比自己小的男朋友是什么感觉？郭桂鑫啐了一口，那就是一头狼，如狼似虎，每天起床都要拉着你“锻炼身体“。

郭桂鑫的腰每次都被小崽子折腾的快要散架。但是又受不住他撒着娇叫着自己哥。

直播的时候有人想要罗思源的微信，郭桂鑫呛道，“花海你们就别想了，这不可能。”

小崽子这么招人烦，不能去祸害世界了。只能勉为其难地让他祸害自己了。

千里之外的罗思源打了个喷嚏，想着给郭桂鑫发了个微信，“哥你是不是想我了，我刚打了个喷嚏。”

“傻逼。”

“我想你了，天好冷，想抱抱你。“

“罗思源，你是真的不要脸。”

-Fin-


End file.
